


Hello Michael

by Lilhappy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade and Ranboo are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilhappy/pseuds/Lilhappy
Summary: Ranboo finally decided to tell Technoblade about his marriage to Tubbo and about their adopted son Michael. Things go about as well as expected.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 26
Kudos: 585





	Hello Michael

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I tried. I kinda made it seem like Ranboo and Tubbo weren't platonically married, but they are.

Ranboo knew Technoblade wasn’t going to like the idea of him being married to Tubbo. He knew this from the very beginning, but he didn’t care enough about his older brother’s opinion. He loved Tubbo, and he loved their son. Philza was pretty cool about their marriage, and he was great with Micheal, but he was still wary about leaving the two of them alone. 

But the day has arrived, and it was time Ranboo told Tehnoblade about his husband and son. Philza lead the way, Ranboo holding Micheal in his arms and Tubbo holding onto Ranboo’s arm. The enderman hybrid gnawed on his bottom lip and hugged Micheal a bit closer. The house’s silhouette could be seen just over the horizon; the closer they got, the more Ranboo’s nerves made his mind go into a spiral. 

Tubbo squeezed where he was holding on and looked up at his husband, giving him an encouraging smile. Ranboo couldn’t help but return the smile. Micheal gripped onto Ranboo’s jacket, trying to get further into his father’s warmth. The enderman hybrid adjusted the blanket that was wrapped around the zombie piglin to try and protect him from the cold a bit more. 

Once they reached the front door, Philza looked back at his son and gave an encouraging nod. Ranboo took a deep breath and handed Micheal to his husband. Philza pushed open the door and the four of them walked into the warm house. 

Upon entering, Technoblade looked up from the book he was reading, but immediately threw it to the side when he saw Tubbo. He grabbed his sword that was leaning against his chair and pointed it at the smaller teen. “What the hell is he doing here?” Technoblade growled.

The enderman hybrid stepped between them, blocking Tubbo from his brother’s vision. “Put your sword down so we can explain,” Ranboo said, He was holding his hands up like he was dealing with an agitated animal, which in a way, he kinda was. 

“Explain what?” The piglin’s grip tightened on his sword, clearly not planning on dropping his weapon anytime soon.

Ranboo sighed. This was probably one of those situations where he just needed to get it out there; it was like ripping off a bandaid. “Tubbo and I are married.”

In hindsight, that probably wasn’t a good way to do it, considering Technoblade’s rage is a scary thing to have directed at you. The piglin hybrid stormed over to Ranboo and grabbed the teen’s shirt collar and was growling in his face instantly. “What the hell do you mean you’re married? He’s the definition of government; the thing we are against!”

The enderman hybrid grabbed Technoblade’s wrist and yanked his hand off of him. “Snowchester can be barely called a government,” Ranboo snapped. “It’s mine and my husband’s home.”

“He was president!” Technoblade argued.

“Of a country that is blown up now!”

Technoblade snarled and was about to say something back, but a incoherent gurgling sound came from behind the taller male, attracting everyone’s attention. Tubbo was trying to hush Micheal, who was reaching out for Ranboo with a distressed face. The enderman hybrid released Technoblade’s wrist and immediately grabbed his son out of Tubbo’s hold and held him close.

“I’m sorry, Micheal,” he muttered, rubbing the baby zombie piglin’s back. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Technoblade watched the interaction in confusion, looking at Philza for answers. The winged man simply shrugged. “Who is that?” the man finally asked.

Ranboo glared at the piglin hybrid and said, “our adopted son, Micheal.” Technoblade stared at him in shock.  _ Adopted son? How much did he miss? _

“A son?” Ranboo nodded, rubbing the zombie piglin’s back. “When did you have a son?”

The married couple looked at each other, silently conversing with each other. It was Tubbo that answered. “We found him in the nether and were only recently able to adopt him,” he said. He flinched slightly when Technoblade’s hostile gaze was directed at him, but he didn’t cower away like he used to do. 

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Technoblade snarled. 

Tubbo bared his teeth and snapped back, “he’s my son as well. I have every right to speak about him.”

Before a full on brawl could occur inside the house between the ram and pig hybrids, Philza stepped between the two groups and held up his hands, finally deciding to defuse teh situation. “Alright boys,” he said, “settle down. Techno, they came here for a reason.”

“Yeah,” Ranboo agreed, “and that reason was because I wanted you to know you have a nephew. That was it. If you don’t want to know him because Tubbo is his other father, then fine. I won’t force you, but don’t expect me to be on your side on this one.”

Technoblade watched the face of his younger brother harden into a look of determination. It was then did the piglin hybrid realize Ranboo was not going to relent on this one. Sighing, he asked, “why Tubbo?”

“Because I love him,” Ranboo answered simply, “and he loves me.” Technoblade watched the shorter teen reach up and squeeze Ranboo’s arm. The enderman hybrid looked down at his husband and smiled softly. The image before Technoblade was very sweet, he had to admit, and the three of them looked so happy together. Happiness was something no one in their family was really used to. 

Technoblade sighed once again and sheathed his sword. “Fine,” he said. “I can deal with you being married to Tubbo.” The news made Ranboo turn sharply towards his older brother in shock before a wide smile formed on his face. 

“Really?” Technoblade nodded. “Oh thank god!” Ranboo sighed in relief and hugged his son tightly. “I don’t think I was fully prepared for if you had said you couldn’t.”

The piglin hybrid and Philza both snorted. Technoblade reached out for the child in his brother’s arms. “May I hold him?” Ranboo looked down at Tubbo, who nodded.

“Say hi to your Uncle Techno,” Ranboo said, handing the child off to the older man. The zombie piglin made a gurgling noise that sounded a bit like hello, and grinned up at the man who was now holding him. Micheal reached up and grabbed at Technoblade’s tusks, who just gently pulled the baby’s hands off.

“Hello Micheal. I’m your uncle.”


End file.
